religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Het Lam Gods (Gebroeders Van Eyck)
Het Lam Gods, ook wel Gents altaarstuk, is een polyptiek geschilderd door Jan van Eyck en zijn oudere broer Hubert, in opdracht van Joos Vijdt, voorschepen van de stad Gent, en zijn echtgenote. Het bevindt zich in de Sint-Baafskathedraal te Gent. "Het Lam Gods" (1432) is een meesterwerk van de Vlaamse Primitieven. Het werk was aangevat door Hubert van Eyck, maar die overleed in 1426. Jan Van Eyck werkte het verder af. Wellicht heeft Hubert het meeste van het werk gedaan (Jan Van Eyck was in de periode voor 1430 vooral op diplomatieke missies). Het was bedoeld voor de kapel van de opdrachtgever Joos Vijdt (Vijdtkapel) en zijn vrouw, Elisabeth Borluut. In 1934 werden twee panelen gestolen (één van de beroemdste kunstroven in België); één van de panelen werd terugbezorgd en het andere, voorstellende "De rechtvaardige rechters", uiterst linksonder gesitueerd, werd nooit teruggevonden. In 1986 vond het veelluik zijn onderkomen in een streng beveiligde glazen kooi in de Villakapel of Doopkapel van de kathedraal met alarmsysteem, gewapende kapeldeur en voortdurende camerabewaking. Tegen 2014 zou het retabel verhuizen naar de sacramentskapel in de kooromgang. Christelijke symboliek In het eerste hoofdstuk van het Evangelie volgens Johannes wordt Jezus Christus door Johannes de Doper 'het Lam Gods' genoemd. Dit thema verwijst naar de oude Joodse gewoonte om middels een zoenoffer het volk te bevrijden van zijn zonden. Eén en ander vindt zijn oorsprong in het Oude Testament, Bijbelboek Exodus, hoofdstuk 12 (De instelling van het Pascha/ Pesach). In de eucharistieviering in de Rooms-katholieke Kerk worden kerkgangers daar nog wekelijks aan herinnerd wanneer het Agnus Dei wordt gezongen: "Zie het Lam Gods, dat de zonden der wereld wegneemt". Schilderkunst Het Lam Gods is een altaarstuk van de gebroeders Hubert en Jan van Eyck dat in 1432 werd geschilderd in opdracht van de Gentse schepen en kerkmeester van St.-Jan Joos Vijdt voor een straalkapel van de kooromgang van de St.-Baafskathedraal - destijds Sint-Janskerk - te Gent. Van Eyck behoort tot de school der Vlaamse Primitieven. Deze school, met ook schilders als Hugo van der Goes en Rogier van der Weyden, muntte uit in het zeer precies en gedetailleerd weergeven van textuur en stofuitdrukking. Het Lam Gods staat in het onderste deel op een altaar in de open lucht en wordt, in concentrische cirkels geschikt, aanbeden door engelen, heilige vrouwen, belijders en kerkvaders. Onder het Lam staat een achthoekige fontein afgebeeld, genoemd "de fontein van het leven". Het stuk is een drieluik geschilderd in olieverf op wit geplamuurde hardhouten panelen. De eiken panelen schuurde men eerst glad en daarna overdekte men ze met een emulsie van krijtpoeder en lijm. Met fijne penselen bracht men de doorschijnende verflaag één na één aan. Deze verflagen bestonden uit drogende olie waarin pigment- of kleurstofkorrels waren opgelost in vrij geringe hoeveelheid. Door deze techniek kon het licht binnendringen en weerkaatst worden door de witte achtergrond. Het is alsof een zachte lichtbron achter en door het schilderij heen straalt waardoor het geheel een inwendige glans verkrijgt. Het drieluik is voorzien van twee lange, verticale pianoscharnieren zodat de beide dichtgeklapte zijluiken het middendeel volledig kunnen bedekken. Het geopend panelengeheel is 4,40 m breed en 3,40 m hoog. Historiek van het panelengeheel Het meesterwerk van de gebroeders Van Eyck heeft een bewogen geschiedenis achter de rug. Sommige panelen werden ooit verkocht, ontvreemd, overlangs doorgezaagd of zelfs gegijzeld. Het kreeg in 1919 met het Verdrag van Versailles zijn definitieve plaats terug in de inmiddels tot St.-Baafskathedraal omgedoopte kerk, nadat het meer dan een eeuw lang in Duitsland verbleven had. Het mag een wonder heten dat het geheel, op één gekopieerd paneel na, weer in zijn oorspronkelijke toestand kan bezichtigd worden. thumb|left|250px|Lam Gods (detail) 1432: het schilderij is klaar 1566: tijdens een protestantse revolte wordt het werk in de toren verborgen 1574: het stadsbestuur wil het schilderij aan koningin Elisabeth van Engeland schenken 1794: Franse soldaten nemen de centrale delen mee naar Parijs 1815: bij de val van Napoleon komen deze panelen terug naar de kathedraal 1816: de vleugels, behalve Adam en Eva, worden verkocht om uiteindelijk eigendom te worden van de koning van Pruisen 1822: de overblijvende panelen ontsnappen aan een grote brand 1861: verkoop van de panelen Adam en Eva aan de Koninklijke Musea voor Schone Kunsten van België 1914: het schilderij wordt verstopt 1920: alle panelen worden weer verenigd als uitvoering van een clausule uit het Verdrag van Versailles (art 247: Germany undertakes to deliver to Belgium, through the Reparation Commission, within six months of the coming into force of the present Treaty, in order to enable Belgium to reconstitute artistic work: The leaves of the triptych of the Mystic Lamb painted by the Van Eyck brothers, formerly in the Church of St. Bavon at Ghent, now in the Berlin Museum) Art 247 Verdrag van Versailles 1934: de panelen van De Rechtvaardige Rechters en van St. Jan de Doper worden gestolen. Het tweede paneel wordt spoedig teruggevonden. 1940: bij de Duitse inval wordt het schilderij naar Pau (Frankrijk) gebracht van waaruit Duitse troepen het in 1942 meenemen voor Hitlers geplande kunstencentrum te Linz 1946: het veelluik keert terug naar Gent 1986: het schilderij wordt geplaatst in de Villakapel, zijn huidige locatie. "De stoutmoedige diefte" In 1934 werd Gent opgeschrikt door "de stoutmoedige diefte", toen twee panelen werden ontvreemd om er de bisschop van Gent mee af te persen. De ontvoerder(s) liet(en) één paneel terugvinden om zo hun eis van het losgeld voor het andere paneel kracht bij te zetten, echter zonder positief gevolg vanwege kerkelijke en wereldlijke overheden. De Procureur des Konings van Gent weigerde te onderhandelen met dieven. De zoektocht kwam nader in het nieuws toen in Dendermonde de Wetterse wisselagent Arsène Goedertier, ook koster van de Sint-Gertrudiskerk te Wetteren, de diefstal bekende, maar niet meer bij machte was om de bergplaats bekend te maken. "Mijn geweten is rein," verklaarde hij op zijn sterfbed. Maar ook: "Ik alleen weet waar het paneel van het Lam Gods zich bevindt. Zoek in mijn schrijftafel de groene envelop." Het paneel met de Rechtvaardige rechters werd in 1941 voorlopig vervangen door een kopie van de hand van Jef Vanderveken. Het origineel is nooit teruggevonden. De kopiïst schilderde in het koor der Rechters de toenmalige koning Leopold III om, uit eerbetoon voor de oorspronkelijke schilder(s), er duidelijk op te wijzen dat het om een kopie gaat. De kopiist kon beschikken over een andere geschilderde kopie van de hand van Michiel Coxcie, in 1559 vervaardigd voor Filips II van Spanje. Het schilderen van dit vervangende paneel, in oppervlakte ongeveer één dertigste van het totale veelluik, heeft zes maanden intensieve arbeid gevergd. Een verklaring hiervoor ligt hierin dat elke vierkante duim geschilderd paneel door Van Eyck als een miniatuur werd afgewerkt. Met de regelmaat van de klok komen amateurspeurders aandraven met goed geargumenteerde oplossingen van het raadsel. Een voorbeeld is hiervan Gaston De Roeck. Tot nu toe is niemand er echter in geslaagd het paneel te ontdekken. Men gaat ervan uit dat het paneel, als het ergens verborgen ligt, minstens zwaar door de tijd moet zijn aangevreten. Andere theorieën laten het paneel ondertussen lang opgenomen zijn in een privécollectie, doch het spreekt vanzelf dat dit werk nooit publiek verkoopbaar zal zijn. In augustus 2009 kwam de Gentse advocaat Johan Vanden Abeele aanzetten met de theorie dat het verdwenen paneel verborgen zit in een van de veertien kapelletjes van de kruisweg aan de Calvarieberg in Overmere-Donk. Paneel verborgen aan Donkmeer Beschrijving en iconografie Beschrijving van het geopende altaarstuk 500px|right Het retabel dat nu in geopende toestand, streng beveiligd in de doopkapel opgesteld staat, werd vroeger slechts op de bijzondere feestdagen van de Kerk geopend zoals Kerstmis, Pasen en Allerheiligen. Het grootste deel van het jaar kwamen de schenkers Joos Vijdt en Isabel Borluut, aan de achterzijde bewust in beeld. De bovenste panelen tonen van links naar rechts: Adam, zingende engelen, Maria, de goddelijke Heer op de troon, Johannes de Doper, musicerende engelen en Eva. Boven Adam is het offer van Kaïn en Abel uitgebeeld, en boven Eva de moord van Kaïn op Abel. Het is niet met zekerheid te zeggen wie de goddelijke Heer is: God de Vader of Christus zetelend als rechter? Tot de 20e eeuw werd de eerste interpretatie aangehouden. Belangrijke argumenten daarvoor zijn de aanwezigheid van scepter en schoeisel, de afwezigheid van verwondingen en het feit dat het retabel zo - samen met de duif en het Lam - de Drievuldigheid afbeeldt. Voor de tweede interpretatie pleiten onder andere de pelikanen en andere Christussymbolen op de troon en de wijzende vinger van Johannes de Doper richting de goddelijke Heer. Peter Schmidt (2005). Het Lam Gods. Davidsfonds/Leuven, blz. 88-94. ISBN 90-77942-03-3 De onderste panelen tonen links en rechts figuren die op weg zijn naar de aanbidding van het Lam: "rechtvaardige rechters", "de ridders van Christus", de kluizenaars en de pelgrims op bedevaart. Op het onderste middenpaneel zijn cirkelgewijs personen gegroepeerd die het Lam aanbidden. Wij merken de belijders, de heilige vrouwen en de kerkvaders op die op zich zeer precies geschilderd zijn maar perspectivisch niet correct bij bosjes lijken te zweven op de grasvlakte. In dit paneel past men niet het precieze Italiaanse lijnperspectief toe, maar het atmosferisch perspectief, waarbij ruimtesuggestie ontstaat door de kleur, vorm en textuur dichter bij de horizon gelijkmatig te vervagen. Er loopt een denkbeeldige verticale as doorheen de panelen die God de Vader, de Heilige Geest (een duif in een halfrond aureool), het geofferd en bloedend Lam (God de Zoon) achtereenvolgens snijdt, als symbool van de Drievuldigheid. De onderste rij panelen worden horizontaal verbonden door een hoge horizonlijn waardoor alle afbeeldingen in vogelperspectief staan. Deze doordachte compositie verleent het werk een inwendige dynamiek en zorgt voor een binding van de delen. Beschrijving van het gesloten altaarstuk Links- en rechtsonder zijn de schenkers afgebeeld. De man is Joos Vijdt en de vrouw is Elisabeth Borluut. Tussen hen in staan twee standbeelden in grisailletechniek geschilderd. De linker is Johannes de Doper en de rechter is Johannes de Evangelist/Apostel. Boven hen is de Annunciatie te zien met aan de linkerkant de aartsengel Gabriël en aan de rechterkant de Heilige Maagd. Boven de engel is de profeet Zacharia afgebeeld en boven Maria de profeet Micha. Tussen de profeten zijn twee sibillen te zien. De linker is de Sibille van Erythrae en de rechter is de Sibille van Cumae. thumb|Left|100px|Johannes de Doper Johannes de Doper Johannes de Doper is te herkennen aan het lam dat hij vasthoudt. Als volwassene is hij gewoonlijk uitgemergeld en haveloos afgebeeld, gekleed in dierenhuiden, met een leren gordel. Op het altaarstuk is hij inderdaad afgebeeld met lang haar en een woeste baard, hij is blootsvoets en onder zijn mantel is nog een stuk dierenhuid te zien. Hij heeft een vermoeide uitdrukking op zijn gezicht en in zijn armen houdt hij een lam. (Een lam was het offerdier in de godsdiensten van het oude Nabije Oosten en werd door de vroege christenen overgenomen als het symbool van de zich opofferende Christus. Het lam als Christussymbool wordt gewettigd door het feit dat Johannes de Doper Christus als het Lam Gods (Agnus Dei) betitelt.) Johannes de Doper wordt in de evangeliën beschreven als de voorloper of ‘boodschapper’ van Christus. Hij was de zoon van Zacharias, een priester van de tempel van Jeruzalem, en Elisabet, een verwante van Maria. Hij was prediker en leidde een ascetisch leven in de woestijn. Zijn bijnaam dankt hij aan de gewoonte de mensen in de Jordaan te dopen als teken dat zij – gehoor gevend aan zijn boeteprediking – hun zonden hadden beleden en zich bekeerd hadden. Johannes de Doper was een patroonheilige van Gent. thumb|left|100px|Johannes de Evangelist Johannes de Evangelist/Apostel Johannes de Evangelist/Apostel is te herkennen aan de miskelk met slangen die hij vasthoudt. Hij wordt in de beeldende kunst op twee manieren afgebeeld; als apostel is hij jong, als evangelist is hij daarentegen een grijsaard met baard. Op het altaarstuk is hij jong en vrouwelijk, met halflang, loshangend en krullend haar en zonder baard. In zijn handen houdt hij een miskelk vast, waaruit slangen kruipen. Dat verwijst naar de legende van de vergiftigde miskelk: de priester van de tempel van Diana van Efeze gaf Johannes te drinken uit een vergiftigde beker om diens geloof op de proef te stellen. Het vergif schaadde Johannes echter niet. De miskelk staat symbool voor het christelijk geloof en de slang voor Satan. De apostel Johannes was net als zijn vader Zebedeus en zijn broer Jacobus visser bij het Meer van Tiberias, toen hij door Jezus als leerling werd geroepen. Hij wordt beschouwd als de auteur van het vierde evangelie en heeft volgens de traditie ook het boek Openbaring geschreven. De profeet Zacharia Zacharia was de elfde van de twaalf kleine profeten. (Een profeet is een spreker in naam van God, in het bijzonder de verkondiger van wat door God wordt ingegeven.) Zacharia is volgens de in zijn profetieën genoemde data opgetreden van het tweede tot het vierde jaar van de Perzische koning Darius I, kort na het einde van de Babylonische Ballingschap (circa 520 v.Chr.). Zijn optreden valt samen met de eerste pogingen tot nationaal en godsdienstig herstel die door de landvoogd Zorobabel en de hogepriester Jesjóea werden ondernomen. De profeet richtte zich tegen het gebrek aan Godsvertrouwen en de zelfzucht van het volk: bekering is voorwaarde voor verder herstel. Bij de beschrijving van dit herstel ziet de schrijver in profetisch perspectief tegelijkertijd het geluk van Gods volk in de messiaanse tijd en het volledig herstel op het einde der tijden, wanneer Israël zich zal bekeren. Op het altaarstuk is hij afgebeeld terwijl hij in een boek bladert. Op de banderol boven hem staat in het Latijn: ‘Exulta satis filia Sion iubila filia Hierusalem ecce rex tuus veniet’. Dit komt uit het boek van de profeet en betekent: ‘Juich van vreugde, dochter van Sion, Jubel, dochter van Jeruzalem, Zie, uw Koning komt naar u toe’. Dit verwijst naar de geboorte van Christus. De profeet Micha De profeet Micha, afkomstig uit Morésjet in Juda, was een tijdgenoot van de profeet Jesaja en oefende evenals deze tegen het einde van de achtste eeuw v.Chr. in Juda zijn profetische zending uit. Micha’s prediking is vooral tegen de zedelijke verwildering gericht, tegen de onrechtvaardigheid en harteloosheid, tegen de afpersing en omkoopbaarheid van leiders, priesters en profeten. De profeet waarschuwt dat Jeruzalem, als het zich niet bekeert, hetzelfde lot zal ondergaan als Samaria (bij de val in het jaar 722). Jeruzalems ondergang en ballingschap staan in het middelpunt van zijn prediking, maar deze bedreiging is onmiddellijk verbonden met de voorzegging van het herstel: het heil zal komen van de grote Zoon van David, die in Bethlehem zal worden geboren. Micha is op het altaarstuk afgebeeld met naast hem een dicht boek en boven hem een banderol met daarop de woorden: ‘Ex te mihi egredietur qui sit dominator in Israhel’. Dit komt uit het boek van de profeet en betekent: ‘Uit u zal Mij Een ontspruiten, die over Israël zal heersen’. Dit verwijst naar de geboorte van Christus. thumb|left|100px|Sibille van Erythrae Sibillen In de oudheid was sibille de benaming voor een vrouw die, bezield door de godheid, met name Apollon, in extase profeteerde. In de beeldende kunst worden de sibillen vaak in cycli afgebeeld als tegenhangers van de profeten. In de beeldende kunst wordt de sibille van Erythrae (een plaats in Griekenland) vaak gebruikt als symbool voor Azië, en die van Cumae (bij het huidige Napels) voor Europa. Volgens laatmiddeleeuwse opvatting heeft iedere sibille een voorval uit Christus’ leven beschreven en voorgezegd en deze uitspraken komen tot uiting in de attributen die ze bij zich hebben. De sibillen die afgebeeld zijn op het altaarstuk, hebben echter geen attributen. Ze hebben beide wel een banderol waarop een profetische uitspraak in het Latijn staat die waarschijnlijk verwijst naar Christus’ geboorte. Lam Gods gaat digitaal Ons openbaar kunstbezit, waaronder het Lam Gods, krijgt dankzij het gecentraliseerd beeldbeheer er een pak gadgets bij. Zoals een magneet, een blocknote, een meetlat en een drinkmok met motieven uit het Lam Gods. Je vindt er een puzzel uit duizend stukken waarmee het middenpaneel van het veelluik kan nagemaakt worden. De website ter zake heet www.lukasweb.be, met een verwijzing naar Lucas, als beschermer der schilders. Dit is het eerste project van het sinds 1999 bestaande Reproductiefonds Lam Gods verhuist Eind 2007 werd beslist dat het retabel tegen 2014 gaat verhuizen naar de sacramentskapel in de kooromgang waar het werk beter tot zijn recht zal komen en een grotere religieuze uitstraling zal vertonen. Niemand was echt gelukkig toen in 1986 het panelengeheel van de Vijdtkapel naar een kogelvrije glazen kooi in de doopkapel verhuisde. De kerkfabriek van Sint-Baafs wil ook andere kapellen van de kathedraal zoals de bisschopskapel, de pastoorskapel, de Rubenskapel betrekken bij de toelichting tot alle aspecten rond het retabel zoals de geschiedenis ervan, de diefstal van de Rechtvaardige Rechters met een kleine kopie voor gidsen met groepen. Een en ander past in een aan de gang zijnde omvangrijk restauratieprogramma van de kathedraal als geheel. Restauratie van de panelen In de maand mei van 2010 kreeg het retabel een grondige reinigingsbeurt. Daarbij werd het werk aan een grondig onderzoek onderworpen omvattende een instandhoudingsonderzoek en een evaluatie van de huidige toestand. Tegelijkertijd worden drie toekomstige conservatiedeskundigen opgeleid. De gehele onderneming werd bekostigd door de Getty Foundation met een budget van € 172 000. Enige literatuur *Alfons Lieven Dierick, Van Eyck - Het Lam Gods, 1972, Gent, uitgegeven in eigen beheer. *Erwin Panofsky, Die Altniederländische Malerei, paperback, herdruk, 2 delen, Keulen 2006. *Peter Schmidt, Het Lam Gods, Davidsfonds, Leuven, 3rde druk, 1996 ISBN 90-6152-876-3 Externe links *Lam Gods (beeldbank van LukasWeb.be) *Pagina over de gebouwen te zien op het schilderij * Het Lam Gods Referenties Categorie:Werk van Jan van Eyck Categorie:Religieuze kunst Categorie:Schilderij in Gent ar:تقديس الحمل bg:Гентски олтар de:Genter Altar en:Ghent Altarpiece es:Políptico de Gante fr:L'Agneau mystique (Van Eyck) hr:Gentski oltar it:Polittico dell'Agnello Mistico ja:ヘントの祭壇画 mk:Гентски олтар pl:Ołtarz Gandawski ru:Гентский алтарь sh:Gentski oltar sr:Гентски олтар th:ฉากแท่นบูชาเก้นท์ zh:根特祭坛画